


First Impressions

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M, Ohno is a dirty old man from the day he is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t interested in Nino’s sex life – he just would have preferred it if he was actually a part of it and not just an observer on the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eufry  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/65331.html)

Ohno often wondered how the others could possibly keep track of all the names of all the other Juniors around them. He’d been with Johnny’s for more or less three years by now, but when someone greeted him with a big smile or a friendly clap to the shoulder he still felt a slight panic arise because he couldn’t for the life of him remember who the other guy was 80% of the time. Usually he didn’t spend time at work alone, especially lately, as Macchin had adopted the habit of sticking to him everywhere he went. But of course, today of all days, there wasn’t a single familiar face - with a name attached to it in his mind - around. An insane amount of juniors, yes. Almost all of which he had at the very least seen somewhere before.   


He still didn’t know who “Ninomiya-kun” was, though, and that was where his problem lay.    


He’d been called up earlier that day to come on over for V6’s latest Tokyo concert which in itself wasn’t unusual. He even had the advantage of at least knowing most of the choreographies (which wasn’t always the case). Even the hurried choreographer had been a familiar face who had, in turn, recognized Ohno and quickly grabbed him by the shoulders to drag him aside.    


“Listen, you remember the position Ohsaka-kun usually filled in rehearsals? In _Music for the People_?” At Ohno’s slow nod, he heaved an obvious sigh of relief. “Good. Great. You’re going to do that today, so you’re going to have one of the small solo parts, too. The other one will be done by Ninomiya-kun, but I can’t find him anywhere and I don’t think he knows the steps yet. Be a dear and find him for me, yeah? You can just show him what to do, he’s still pretty new but he seems to be quick on the uptake.”   


Before Ohno could so much as blink or even come up with a protest, the man had vanished back into the sheer endless amount of Juniors with a quick but heartfelt “Thank you!”   


Needless to say that the concert was going to start in roughly ten minutes and he still had no clue about the other boy’s whereabouts. He could’ve just asked someone, he supposed, but it really was too awkward to chat someone up he potentially knew and had just forgotten about entirely. Ohno sighed. Some days, he really hated his work and all the people that came with it.    


He swept another searching glance over all the other Juniors changing into their t-shirts and promptly decided to just forget about it. It wouldn’t be the first time a Junior made a mistake with the choreography in a concert and it wasn’t like the fans cared all that much about the backup dancers, anyway. And he could always apologize if someone got mad at him for it later. Well. It was more likely that the other boy would get into trouble. The wave of guilt washed over him quickly and was easily shrugged off.    


For the most part, the concert went down very well. No one fell off the stage or accidentally ran into any of the V6 members. Only when an all too familiar tune started playing and Ohno’s feet automatically moved him into the right position, did his eyes land on a small and very confused looking boy right next to him. His eyes were nervously flicking left and right, looking desperately for something. Or _someone_ , Ohno suddenly realized and in a spur of the moment decision, he reached out and grabbed the boy’s wrist. Wide and dangerously shining eyes immediately settled on him.   


“Are you Ninomiya-kun?” The boy nodded frantically and Ohno was almost certain that he heard a small whimper from him. He really didn’t want to have to deal with some crying kid right now (though theoretically, the boy couldn’t be that much younger than him – being fifteen was the definite line between kid and almost-adult, Ohno knew). “Just copy everything I do.”   


That was obviously an impossible request, but in front of them Sakamoto-kun had already moved into position and there just wasn’t any time to explain. And Ninomiya instantly looked like his reason to cry had just changed from desperation to gratefulness. Strangely, this made Ohno feel a bit guilty, but somehow the song eventually ended without anyone throwing rotten tomatoes or boo-ing at them. That was all Ohno could really ask for, anyway. There was only one point when somewhere on the far left someone bit out an angry “The other foot, Sakurai!” a little too loudly, but he couldn’t afford to look over or he’d mess up his own and consequently the younger boy’s steps as well.    


He lost sight of the boy again afterwards – though he did imagine hearing a quick “Thank you so much” before he slipped away. It wasn’t like he tried to find him again, though. He didn’t have anything to do with the boy anymore.   


***   


Ohno immensely disliked getting back into his street clothes after a concert. He was still sweaty, having come fresh off the stage and with all the other Juniors around and only three shower stalls provided for all of them it was near impossible to catch a shower before changing. He grimaced slightly and hastily slipped into his own t-shirt, haphazardly flipping his bangs away from where they were sticking to his forehead.   


On his way out he stopped in front of a mirror he’d seen in one of the hallways earlier on to glare at his hair. Black really did look plain after all, even if he grew it out. Maybe he should dye it. He was part of an Idol Agency, after all. His mother would probably like it.    


A loud thud coming from further down the hallway he’d slipped into made him jump and look around for the source of it. He quickly found it, too. It was a little difficult to make out any details in the dim light, but the small moan and wet sounds were all he needed to know exactly what the two figures where doing. And if he wasn’t entirely mistaken, then the taller one of the two was Okada-kun.    


He really didn’t have any business here.    


“Senpai, wait.” The voice made Ohno freeze on the spot. That was a boy’s voice. “I’m still wearing the t-shirt from the concert. I’m sweaty and- "  


“I don’t mind,” came the answering growl; followed by another, far quieter thud like it was only a hand or head hitting the cement now.    


Curiosity piqued, Ohno found himself carefully sneaking down the hall. The pair was obviously too engrossed with making out to notice him and he was sure that he knew that voice. He just wanted to get a quick glance at the face of his fellow Junior. Then he’d leave. Immediately. And this was the second quickest way to the staircase anyway (which was enough to ensure that no one else was going to choose this route).    


Finally reaching a spot where he could properly make the couple out, he had to suppress the urge to wolf whistle at the scene in front of him.   


Okada stood with his back to him, pressing a smaller figure into the wall as he kissed them hungrily. His hands were on both sides of the boy’s head, making it hard for Ohno to see the other Junior’s face. He could however see the way smaller hands were fisted in the material of Okada’s costume, pulling and grabbling there indecisively.    


Another step towards the exit and now Ohno could see the boy’s face clearly. To his own surprise he recognized it. And could put a name to it.    


He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t forget Ninomiya’s name anytime soon, now.   


***   


Eventually, Ohno was reasonably certain, he couldn’t be blamed if that event would forever be the first encounter with Nino in his mind. It was also the first thing that came to his mind roughly two years later, while being led to an airport with four people already waiting for him on his way to Hawaii. Ridiculously enough, his enthusiastic (if awkward) greeting of Nino was probably also the reason why the younger boy ended up with an instant liking for Ohno. He quite liked getting people’s attention it seemed, especially of those he quietly admired.   


Which Ohno learned about five minutes later, when Jun excitedly told him that Nino was always watching him during dance practice if he happened to be there at the same time. Nino swatted him upside the head and claimed that this was only because Ohno was usually busy picking his nose and got away with it, which earned them a first shaky laugh from Aiba and a half-hearted word of encouragement for the youngest from Sho.   


Somehow, Ohno found himself dragged along with those four, talking about creating a storm throughout the world and not having quite as much free time to pick his nose anymore.    


***   


“Nino, stop hogging the blow-dryer!”   


“First come, first serve. Stop whining, Jun-kun.”   


It was only thanks to Nino’s well-trained reflexes that he managed to duck the pillow flying in his direction without so much as having to stop styling his hair. Smirking, he shot his band mate a smug look through the mirror.    


“It’s not like you even know how to work this thing, anyway.”   


Aiba looked vaguely like he wanted to help the youngest, but realized just in time that he was using the second blow-dryer, so chances were he’d end up with nothing if he did. Ohno patted Jun’s shoulder in sympathy, his own hair still dripping with water.   


“The stylist will be here soon.”   


“Not like she can do anything about that hair.”    


Jun whined and Nino stuck out his tongue as if to underline his words, meeting Ohno’s eyes half by accident and grinning at him. Ohno couldn’t help but smile back.    


“Aren’t you done yet, anyway?” he asked quietly and stepped closer to lower himself onto Nino’s dressing table. The younger boy’s hair had grown out a fair bit, soft brown bangs falling into his eyes and giving him a dreamy look when cameras were around. He looked terribly cute.   


“Mmh.” Nino nodded absently as he tried to make the hair around his ears stick out a little, but without any product it was a lost cause. “Yours is still completely wet, though.”   


Ohno didn’t have a chance to protest before Nino had already turned the blow-dryer on him, hot air hitting him in the face and making him close his eyes quickly.   


“Oops, sorry.”    


He felt the stream of air being re-directed towards his scalp and seconds later a brush was combing it upwards with gentle strokes. Jun’s rather undignified “Hey!” at having to wait even longer went ignored. Ohno easily lost track of time when small fingers started to fiddle with his hair, finding himself softly humming the tune of _Sunrise Nippon_ under his breath and feeling utterly relaxed. He made a grunt of protest when the hands suddenly vanished and felt completely justified in complaining when he opened his eyes to find Nino greeting the stylist and Sho openly laughing at him for pouting about the sudden lack of attention.   


He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. He just liked having Nino around; the closer the better. There was something about his easy laughter and affection that Ohno found himself being drawn to. Nino seemed like a simple person at first glance. Sweet and innocent, maybe. But those descriptions didn’t fit anymore as soon as he would open his mouth, firing snide remarks left and right and whining about whatever was bothering him at the moment. It was something he only did when he felt comfortable with the people around him, Ohno had realized after some time and oddly enough started smiling whenever the younger would suddenly insult Aiba or tease Jun. No, really, innocent wasn’t a word that could easily be associated with Nino.   


Especially not when Ohno thought back to the first time he’d seen his friend; pressed against a wall and having his Senior’s tongue shoved down his throat. He felt a small sting to his heart and quickly shook his head a little to get rid of the image. There was no reason to feel jealous. He hadn’t seen Okada-kun alone with Nino even once since they’d debuted.    


“Leader, you’re supposed to get naked.”   


Aiba’s voice brought him somewhat back to the here and now. And made him frown.   


“Not naked! Just down to your boxers for the photo shoot… Were you actually listening to what they said just now?”   


For being the youngest, Jun certainly had a sharp tongue at times (it still surprised Ohno every time it happened). But, boxer shorts… As he wiggled out of his jeans (it was a little disturbing how used he had become to these kind of shoots), he sneaked a peek in Nino’s direction. Sure enough, the younger boy stood only in his bright blue underwear - there were little clouds on it – and right in front of the mirror, slightly bent over and once again messing with his hair. A great position, Ohno thought fondly and tried to not trip when he noticed that he had forgotten to take his shoes off first.    


He found himself distractedly following the trail of small moles down Nino’s back, one sitting just above his waistband and – Ohno’s eyes narrowed a bit. There was some kind of bruise right next to it, barely peeking out. Maybe he’d slipped during dance practice the day before? Now equally undressed, Ohno made his way over to Nino and spotted another small patch of purple on the other side of Nino’s hip.    


“Your hair looks good already,” he said and wound his arms around the younger boy’s waist as he pressed close, lowering his head on Nino’s shoulder to get a better look at the bruises through the mirror in front of them.   


“Right? Nino-chan looks cute – totally unfitting for a sexy photo shoot,” Aiba shouted from somewhere on their left and enthusiastically threw his arms around the both of them, squeezing with an enormous grin on his face.    


There wasn’t really any logical reason for why Sho was mirroring Aiba’s actions a minute later (except for maybe the fact that he constantly had his arms or hands _somewhere_ on Nino these days), or why Jun in a delighted tone, asked “Group hug?” and joined as well.    


“I can’t breathe!” Nino protested and made a show of suffocating when Sho only squeezed harder. It would have been a lovely moment, Ohno thought, if it wasn’t for the finger shaped bruises on Nino’s hips telling him more than he’d needed to know.   


Okada-kun wasn’t as far gone a memory as he would have liked to believe.   


***   


Watching Nino play the piano – or any other instrument for that matter – always made Ohno’s thoughts wander. They went from wondering about whether he could ever be able to produce sounds like that if he learned an instrument, to the question of who Nino had been thinking about while writing those lyrics, to the distant realization that he liked the way Nino’s voice hitched ever so slightly when he reached a certain part of the song and the way his brows would crease in frustration every time he started anew and eventually would inevitably wonder whether Nino was wearing a turtleneck pullover that day to hide any bite marks on his neck.   


Ever since he knew what to look for, he’d spotted signs of Okada’s presence on Nino. A hickey not quite concealed by the scarf he’d come to work with, something looking _a lot_ like rope-burn just fading on his wrists after they all had had a week off, Nino’s voice hoarse from overuse even though he hadn’t been singing for a good few days now - but the worst days were when he noticed the way Nino would wince ever so slightly whenever he sat down.    


As oblivious as he had been to those things at first, now he was so hyper-aware of every little detail that he felt like Nino’s sex life was constantly being shoved into his face. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t interested in Nino’s sex life either – he just would have preferred it if he was actually a part of it and not just an observer on the sidelines.   


All too often he found himself fantasizing how exactly the latest bruise or bite mark had come into existence. In the middle of a meeting, he would be staring absently at Nino’s hands, imagining if just the night before those small fingers had scrabbled for a hold on the slippery surface of a desk, being shoved up against it by Okada’s larger body. It was a good thing that Ohno usually wore very big and loosely fitting jogging pants to those meetings, otherwise some embarrassing questions would have been raised.   


For a short time, he’d wondered whether Nino was actually happy with Okada. That many bruises surely weren’t part of a healthy relationship. But then again, Nino was more than capable of speaking up for himself. If he didn’t like something, he wouldn’t do it (things for television were the notable exception).   


But Nino was still a good few weeks away from even turning 18, so maybe he just didn’t know any better? Come to think of it, the first time he’d seen those two together must have been when Nino had been around 14 or 15. While that was definitely the normal time to start with make-out sessions (Ohno had started a little earlier on, even), it also probably meant that Okada had later on been his first. So Nino either liked it a little rough, or had never been with anyone gentle in bed. Or both.   


Ohno sighed and let his head drop loudly (and painfully) against the tabletop. No matter how much he thought about it, the end result was still that _he_ wanted to do those things to and with Nino.    


When his friend called “Oh-chan!” with a hint of desperation in his voice, Ohno steeled his resolve and scuffled over to Nino’s sulking form in front of the piano. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t pleased with the way Nino’s hand automatically tangled with his as soon as he came into reach.   


***   


“It’s obvious that I’m not the one you want to be with!”   


Ohno froze in the middle of opening the door to their dressing room. For all intents and purposes, he’d supposedly already had the day off until his manager had called to tell him about a last-minute night shoot for a magazine coming out next month. He’d still been close by and had honestly expected to be the first to arrive, but the next words he heard shouted left no doubt that Nino was already there.   


“Oh, and that’s your decision to make, is it? If you want to break up, then say it outright and don’t try to make it my fault.”   


Without really meaning to, Ohno pushed the door open a little wider, half-hoping that Okada-kun and Nino would notice him and stop their argument. The other half was hoping that Nino would see him and immediately turn to him for help.    


“I’m not saying – look, it’s just really obvious with the way you’re behaving. I don’t want to stop seeing you; you just have to adjust yourself a little if you want to prove to me-”   


“I have absolutely nothing to prove to you,” Nino hissed and Ohno almost flinched. He couldn’t see Nino’s face from where he stood, but he could imagine the fury painted on it. There were very few things that could make Nino truly angry, but the older man had just stepped right into the biggest one of them.   


Okada exhaled with some force, obviously trying to reel his anger in to resolve this. He just barely opened his mouth when his eyes landed on Ohno’s unmoving form in the door, hand still on the handle. For some reason, his lips quirked into a bitter smile before he muttered, “Of course.”   


Ohno blinked once, twice, three times, but the situation didn’t become any clearer to him.    


“We’ll talk about this some other time,” Okada said and passed by Nino too quickly for the younger man to stop him or even grasp what had just happened. He whipped around, brows furrowed and ready to continue their shouting match.   


“Don’t just walk away in the middle of-” He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he spotted Okada’s reason for leaving. His voice became impossibly small and soft, almost afraid. “Oh-chan.”    


The loud bang of the door being slammed shut behind Okada made them both jump and the situation all the more awkward. “Hi,” Ohno said and gave a meek wave of his hand.   


“How much did you hear?”    


Ohno gulped when he saw Nino’s eyes turn sharp and alert; he could practically see walls quickly coming up around him. He had to be very careful about this.    


“Not much.” He could see the sigh of relief forming in Nino’s chest and couldn’t stop himself from adding, “But I already knew about you two… well, you know.”    


For a moment, he honestly thought that Nino was about to faint on the spot. For a moment, Nino looked like he _wanted_ to faint, if only to escape everything for a few more minutes. Instead, the younger boy flopped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. His next words sounded muffled, as Ohno sat down next to him, their knees softly bumping in the process and staying glued together afterwards.   


“I knew it was a stupid thing to do from the start. I think I had a crush on him before I ever even met him. My sister had Coming Century posters pasted all over her room and somehow it felt like I already knew him. And then, when he first asked me out – I was just so flattered, you know? That he even noticed me. We just talked a couple of times and then did something together and then… I really liked him.”   


Ohno tried not to notice the tremors running through his friend’s body, growing stronger with each word leaving his lips.   


“Lik _ed_?” After a moment’s hesitation, he allowed himself to rest his hand on Nino’s back, gently offering comfort that could just as easily be brushed aside. It was only an offer. It was impossible not to be glad when Nino pressed into him immediately though; like he’d been waiting for permission the whole time.   


“It’s not that I don’t like him anymore. But… he’s always telling me what to do, that I’m not doing something right and now even how I’m supposed to feel. He doesn’t even take me seriously anymore.”   


Nino’s voice hitched on the last word and Ohno moved his arm to sling it around Nino’s waist, pulling the trembling body closer. After a moment’s hesitation, Nino allowed it. He still didn’t look at Ohno.   


“It’s not the same ‘like’ as it was before,” he said, sounding surprised at his own realization. “Oh, damn him. He didn’t have to be right about everything.”   


Ohno just chuckled slightly, more to himself, until Nino elbowed him in the side. “Don’t laugh at other people’s misery.”   


“I’m not,” Ohno stated seriously, but couldn’t stop another chuckle from escaping when Nino peeked up at him from between his fingers to check.   


“I hate you.” It didn’t seem to bother Nino in the slightest that he directly contradicted his words by sitting up properly to lean his head on Ohno’s shoulder. It was a comfortable fit. “Oh, well. I guess it is my own fault. They tell you not to date older men, right?”   


Ohno’s head whipped around to gape at Nino with almost comically wide eyes. “But I’m only eight days younger than him,” he blurted out and wanted to kick himself for it when Nino went tense against him.    


The younger boy looked up to meet his eyes, stare strangely intense before he almost gave Ohno a heart attack with his next action. He suddenly burst out laughing. It was almost hysterical, but they both pretended not to realize that at some point, the laughter turned into sobs and that Ohno’s shirt was quickly soaking through where Nino buried his face in his chest.   


***   


The next time he saw Nino was almost a week later, in the agency. Nino’s eyes were a bit red and he looked tired, but when he spotted Ohno it all vanished with the bright smile that appeared on his face. He jogged over to grab Ohno’s hand. Their hands were linked and swinging between them all the way to the set.    


And for the first time in years now, Ohno thought that they were just fine the way they were at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ohno-kun, would you come here for a moment? There’s something I need to discuss with you.”   


His manager’s words sounded serious enough to make Ohno worry. That was, until Nino pinched his side and let out a giggled,   


“You’re in trouble. Who did you fall asleep on?”   


Ohno grunted, nodding towards the woman to show he had heard before removing his arm from around Nino’s waist. Nino let out an undignified whine and Ohno knew that it was really the best punishment he could come up with for the moment.    


Seeing how Ohno really had to follow his manager, Nino skipped forwards a few steps to fit himself under Sho’s arm with a bright grin. Used to behaviour like this, Sho only moved his arm slightly to accommodate Nino more easily, never once faltering in his steps. Nino threw a glance over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Ohno.    


He liked the way his friend had returned to his old self over the last few weeks. Even if it did mean that he played about twice as many tricks on everyone around him; it was always good to see Nino laugh freely in the end.   


The older man was still laughing when he entered one of the smaller dressing rooms along the hallway, where his manager curtly turned around to him and bowed before leaving. But Ohno’s eyes had already fallen on the figure standing by the window, so he didn’t need to ask about her strange behaviour. It hadn’t been her who’d wanted to talk to him.   


“Okada-kun?”   


“Sorry for calling you out like that. I don’t have your number and I didn’t want everyone to see.” Okada rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin and Ohno found himself nodding in understanding. “Anyway, I just wanted to… I wanted to ask if- Nino- how is he?”   


For a moment, Ohno considered to tell the older man off; to yell at him for breaking Nino’s heart and what right did he think he had for worrying about him now? But he didn’t voice any of it out loud, because it was obvious that even if he had broken up with Nino, he hadn’t done it to hurt the younger man. Nino wasn’t angry with Okada, and he himself had even less reason to be. Not anymore, anyway.   


“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”  They both knew that this wasn’t going to happen any time soon, but somehow it felt like it cleared the air between them and in a way, it was all the answer Okada needed. Nino would talk to him if he tried.   


The older man nodded, seeming grateful and Ohno felt a little bad. He wasn’t really being helpful.    


“That’s all I wanted to know then,” Okada said, ducking his head as he spoke. “Just… take care of him. He’s so fragile, even if he doesn’t show it.”   


Anger flashed in Ohno at those words. He didn’t need someone else to tell him what his best friend needed. “No, he isn’t. And you don’t need to worry about him. He’s got Arashi. We worry about him as much as he needs us to.” It was probably more than he’d said in one go since he’d gotten up that morning.   


Okada seemed unfazed by his sharp words. “Arashi? You mean your whole band and not just… isn’t it your job now? Aren’t you dating him?”   


Ohno’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. “We’re just friends,” he said slowly, as if afraid that Okada could have trouble understanding simple words.   


“That’s not all there is, though, is it?” Okada crossed his arms over his chest, now making use of his greater height to stare Ohno down. Ohno felt strangely naked under that gaze and found himself nervously blinking, licking his lips as they seemed to have suddenly dried out. Had he been that transparent? And if Okada had noticed, had anyone else?    


Had Nino?   


“That doesn’t matter. We’re friends.” He paused, staring at his nervously twisting fingers before quietly adding, “I don’t want to risk that.”   


Okada only nodded slowly, still processing Ohno’s words. They stood in silence for a few minutes, until the older man’s gaze fell upon the door and after a few more moments of saying nothing, he announced his departure. Ohno also made his way back to the group’s green room, feeling like the world had just tilted a few degrees and he now had to try and find his balance again. He’d come as close to admitting to his feelings for Nino as never before and the whole situation seemed strangely surreal. Why Okada, of all people? He had to be watching over Nino and the people surrounding him closely to have noticed Ohno as a potential danger.    


But that was over now. Okada didn’t have to worry about Ohno and Ohno had no more reason to be jealous of him. Neither of them had Nino.    


Still dazed, he didn’t even notice Sho’s worried tone when he asked what had happened and if he was alright. Neither did he notice that Nino slipped through the door after him, nor the strange look he sent in his direction.    


***

Frustrated, Ohno let his notebook fall to the floor and flopped down on his back next to it; limbs sprawled out in every direction. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. He felt the itch to draw in his fingers, to just scribble something on the empty page in front of him. But each time he’d started something, he’d stopped halfway through because it just didn’t turn out the way it was supposed to. Frustrated was really an understatement for how he felt right now.    


The worst thing was that he knew perfectly well the reason for his distracted state of mind. It was called Nino and had developed the tendency to prance around half-naked whenever they were in a room together. It had been nice at first (Ohno really couldn’t pretend that he didn’t appreciate the view), but now, months later, it was getting increasingly… well, _frustrating_ , to just watch and not touch. Not the way he wanted to, anyway.   


Lazily, he rolled back onto his stomach and pulled the notebook close again. He still remembered, very vividly, saying that friendship was enough no more than maybe half a year ago. Right now, if he could, he would take that statement back and adjust it to a “Friendship with benefits is enough.”    


After his break-up Nino had become less guarded with him, like his last lines of defence had fallen away the day Ohno had held him in his arms as he cried. There wasn’t a single day when they saw each other where Nino didn’t reach out for him in some way, be it a hand on his shoulder or his head in his lap, and both of those were just the most common examples. Nino was free with his affectionate touches, and was just as likely to hug Aiba as he was to rest his chin on Jun’s shoulder (even if he had to stand on tip toes to do so).    


But Ohno felt that with him, it was slightly different these days. Like the touches had become more meaningful, more intimate in a way that he didn’t fully understand yet. He sighed. He really just wanted to hold Nino on most days, maybe confessing in the sappiest way he could come up with. On others, like today, he just wanted to pull the lithe and scarcely clad body against his and kiss him senseless. And then do some other things that he, for the most part, tried not to imagine too vividly. Needless to say that he wasn’t all that successful.   


Deep in thought, he started sketching the outlines of Nino’s body. It seemed logical to draw him when he couldn’t think of anything else, anyway. This morning, the younger man had come to work in dark leather pants, a slightly too tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket – eliciting wolf whistles all around their dressing room.    


Nino had looked wildly uncomfortable and had tried to explain that he was only wearing this since he’d just come from a different solo photo shoot and there hadn’t been any time to change back into his usual attire   


Ohno very much appreciated the way the clothes clung to Nino, unable to take his eyes off him as he wiggled and hopped around the room in a desperate attempt to get out of the pants. Eventually, he’d lain down on the couch and had started tugging on the stiff material as he lay on his back. It hadn’t helped that he’d already discarded his t-shirt and was now writhing around half-naked in an effort to strip down further.    


The pencil came to a halt on the paper as Ohno swallowed heavily, now slightly uncomfortable in his position on the hard floor. At that point this morning he had to quickly excuse himself from the room, earning him a raised eyebrow from Jun and now he was in a similar state as then. He looked down at the drawing of Nino in front of him, licking his lips and thanking whoever was responsible for the fact that at least now there wasn’t anybody else around.    


He’d drawn Nino the way he’d seen him earlier, upper half of his body naked and his pants clinging to bony hips. Everything exactly as it was this morning, down to the way the front of the leather bulged slightly in the front. Everything, except for the lustful expression on Nino’s face and the hand that wasn’t tugging to get his pants off - instead, it was hidden right where Ohno had shadowed the bulging of Nino’s pants.    


A slight flush crept across Ohno’s cheeks as he added the mole on Nino’s chin and just stared back at the grey pencilled eyes that seemed to be looking back at him. Had he gotten the expression right? Was this what Nino looked like when aroused? Would Nino look at him with barely concealed need, taking care of himself under Ohno’s watchful gaze?   


Ohno’s own hand slipped down below his waistband, forming a fist around his already very prominent erection. Maybe Nino wouldn’t look so demanding. Maybe he would look up at Ohno from the floor when he’d walk in on him masturbating, startled and wide-eyed. Maybe he would beg for Ohno to join him, for Ohno’s hands on his body with nothing but his eyes, using his mouth only to let out small whimpers whenever he tightened his hold on himself. Maybe he would want Ohno to pin his hands to both sides of his head and press him to the ground with his own body, roughly grinding their hips together and making Nino moan helplessly. Maybe he would writhe and squirm under Ohno’s hold on him, thrusting back up on instinct, getting closer to his release so much faster than he was used to. Maybe his darkened eyes would fly wide open just a second before, screaming Ohno’s name as he’d come all over his own chest –   


It was too much. Ohno climaxed with his teeth sunk into his lower lip to keep from shouting. Images of Nino, completely spent but inanely happy, lying on his back and staring lovingly up at Ohno faded all too quickly from the back of his eyes as Ohno slowly came down again. Still panting a little, he looked down at the mess he’d made; vaguely terrified that there’d be stains on the floor he wouldn’t be able to get rid off later on.   


Well. There were no stains to worry about. But he had definitely ruined his drawing.   


***   


“You sure you don’t want anything?”   


Nino rolled his eyes at Ohno. “Since when are you such a proper host? Just go and take your shower, I’ll manage to survive without supervision for twenty minutes.”   


Ohno looked unsure, but the younger boy decided to simply ignore him and let himself fall headfirst onto the freshly made bed, burying his nose in the pillows. “Your bed is comfy. I’m not going to sleep on a guest futon, just so you know.”   


He glanced up to find Ohno nodding to himself as he walked out of his room, not even facing his guest and Nino stifled a giggle. That was more like the host he’d expected Ohno to be, he thought as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His brows creased. There were a lot of spider webs up there. Fake spider webs, he hoped and rolled off the bed again with a sigh.   


If he’d known that Ohno would manage to splatter flour all over himself he would have taken his Gameboy with him to keep himself entertained. But alas, he never foresaw the mishaps Ohno managed to bring onto his own person and was left without anything to do. It figured that Ohno’s family was somewhere off in Okinawa for a family holiday for a week (and that Ohno would only invite him over when he knew them to be a good distance away). He never was one of the people who could just sit still for any prolonged period of time. Especially not when he was already anxious, because…   


Because he was going to talk to Ohno; today. And even if the chances of rejection were slim to none, he couldn’t help being a little jittery.   


Already bored, Nino started digging through the mass of papers on Ohno’s desk. From the looks of it, the older man only used it to dump his sketches on it. There certainly wasn’t a way to clean the desktop in under an hour without simply swiping everything to the floor. And Nino knew from experience that Ohno dreaded cleaning. He fished out a particularly colourful paper that caught his eyes, mindful not to let the tower of sketches come crashing down in the process and grinned when he saw the fluffy white rabbit that was puking up a giant rainbow.     


The next one he discovered had to be a few years old already, since it showed Aiba jumping onto Sho’s back – as the flying momonga and Sho with an enormously oversized vein popping at his forehead. Nino dug his way through several realistic looking faces (amazingly well done, but not particularly interesting), a flying fish with actual feathery wings instead of fins, a cross between a unicorn and hippo, some trees that had turtles growing on them and eventually their choreographer complete with horns and a black tail as she was spewing out a ball of fire (Nino actually had been there when Ohno had started on that one).   


Chuckling a little over his discoveries, Nino spotted a torn and tattered notebook further in the back, almost completely hidden from view by all the things in front of it. He made a grab for it and settled back down on the bed with his find, making himself comfortable as he flipped it open. The first page had obviously had something happen to it, large stains and attempts to clean it with what was probably water (only Ohno, really) making the original picture unidentifiable. Nino shook his head, absently wondering why Ohno would keep that ruined drawing instead of simply ripping it out. He turned the page and at first found his eyebrow rising in amusement. He’d apparently stumbled upon Ohno’s secret porn sketches. His _gay_ porn sketches. Nino sniggered to himself before his eyes traced the figure up to its face and almost choked on his next breath.   


That. Mole. Hair. Eyes. More moles. That. That…was him?   


Nino stared at the drawing with wide eyes. He tried to give Ohno the benefit of the doubt, tried to see anyone else but there really only was one face it resembled and that same face was looking back at him every time he passed a mirror. His cheeks felt hot as he took in the whole figure once more, the way small hands were fisted around – he squeaked and flipped the page.    


Only to find another sketch of himself, this time positioned on his hands and knees and Ohno had actually drawn someone else in there as well this time. Directly behind Nino, with his lower anatomy detailed enough to not leave anything to the imagination as to what he was doing. Nino swallowed, trying to compose himself a little even as he felt another kind of warmth begin to settle low in his stomach.    


Slowly, he let his eyes wander from page to page, drinking everything in. Some of the sketches only depicted him in certain poses (never once innocent), others in the middle of the act – sometimes by himself and sometimes by the roughly outlined other person he was now sure would have to be Ohno himself. Most of the latter involved complicated looking positions or equipment, and Nino found his brows creasing slightly as he absently thought, _well, that’d be difficult to do_.   


Then his skimming fingers came to a halt and Nino’s eyes narrowed. That one looked easy, but he could understand the appeal for Ohno. His gaze drifted up and around the room, taking in the things around him as a smirk began to take form on his lips.   


***   


When Ohno came back from his shower in his hurriedly put on jogging pants and with the wet towel still hanging across his naked shoulders to ask if maybe Nino wanted to take a shower as well, he found himself frozen in the middle of his room. It would have been so much better if he could have been able to see his bed from his door, a stray thought informed him from the back of his mind. That way, he could have just immediately backed out again and gathered his wits. This way, he froze, took a step back, blinked, stepped forward and only then stilled in mid-backwards step to stop his little awkward dance. He had the feeling that under other circumstances, Nino would have laughed at his indecisive behaviour, but the younger man’s face only held one single expression: arousal.   


He still had his eyes closed, probably hadn’t even noticed that Ohno had come back yet. But there was no doubt that it was fully intended for the other man to find him in exactly the position he was in:   


Completely naked and sprawled out haphazardly over Ohno’s previously tidily made sheets with one hand clasped firmly around his cock, pumping it almost lazily.    


Ohno was too engrossed in drinking in the little details that he never could have thought of including in his drawings to take in the setting completely. The way Nino’s chest heaved unevenly and his hips would sporadically come clean off the bed and he would tease himself by letting his fist go lose around his erection when he did so. And still, there was barely any sound beyond the laboured breathing, everything else being held back by Nino’s teeth clamped down over his bottom lip. His cheeks were flushed to a healthy looking pink, with only just the beginning sheen of sweat slowly spreading out from over his forehead, over his face and sinuously pale neck down to his exposed chest.    


Only when his attention focused on said neck did Ohno notice what he hadn’t paid any heed to before. Nino wasn’t completely naked. As a tight fit around his throat laid a collar (the one he would later recognize from one of his failed art projects), still complete with the loosely hanging leash that led up to the bedpost when Ohno’s eyes followed it. It was knotted down tightly, but gave Nino enough leeway to twist and move around on the bed as much as he wanted, as long as he didn’t move any further down to the foot of the bed.   


Returning his gaze to the naked form itself, Ohno let it wander down to the hand that lay next to Nino, clenching and unclenching in the sheets as the other kept up its unfathomable rhythm. And there was something on the shallow curve of Nino’s hips, some kind of black spot-   


“Sorry it’s in the wrong position,” a breathy voice said and Ohno found his head snapping back up to meet Nino’s now open eyes. He didn’t fail to notice that the hand further down never had so much as faltered. “I couldn’t reach behind me to write it properly on my ass.”    


Nino glanced to the bed side table and Ohno’s heart almost stopped as he spotted his “Nino-Notebook” lying there. Of course he recognized the opened page immediately – it was only a few weeks old. But the drawing would never be enough again – now that he had the real thing in the exact same position lying on his bed. But if Nino had used the sketch to present himself like this…   


Ohno didn’t notice the towel slipping off his shoulders and to the floor as he took the last few steps towards the bed, reaching out and running his hand over the black writing without thought. There it was, in only slightly mangled writing: his name written with permanent marker on Nino’s hip. _Ohno Satoshi_.   


He lowered himself to the mattress on one knee, intently tracing each single character with his fingers; following the way it had been drawn onto Nino’s skin.   


“You know that you’re not done yet, don’t you?” he asked, mildly wondering why he was so calm in a situation like this. But, hell, this was Nino. And there couldn’t be a clearer sign of what Nino wanted from him right now. He was willing to take things as they came.    


Through his fingertips, he could feel the way Nino’s breath hitched for a second before he found his voice again. “I could have completed it on my own, but I thought you might want to do the honours.”    


Finally, Ohno pulled himself completely onto the bed and seated himself between Nino’s splayed legs. He almost chuckled at the sarcastic words. A mild worry that he hadn’t even been aware existed lifting off of his chest that even like this, Nino was still very much his usual sharp-tongued self.   


Ohno let his fingers run over the sharply jutting out hip bones and down to Nino’s thighs, taking a moment to admire the silky smooth quality of the skin he found there. Above, Nino’s hand had finally stopped moving, instead fisting itself into the bedding. Ohno could almost feel the searing hot and heavy gaze on him, allowing himself to meet it and observing with interest how those expressive eyes became half-lidded when he skirted his fingers up the inside of Nino’s legs. He could only guess how long Nino had already been lying here, masturbating to thoughts of Ohno on his bed.   


He himself had been half-hard from the moment he realized what was going on and was now standing proudly without even having touched himself yet. He had the origin of all his fantasies aroused and willing right in front of him, nobody could blame him for his eagerness.   


He let his hands continue their caresses on Nino’s sensitive skin and moved his upper body forward, nosing his way from his own name to Nino’s flat stomach. The muscles beneath him tensed the second he darted his tongue out to taste them and for the first time that evening, a short gasp escaped Nino’s mouth. Ohno grinned, safely hidden from Nino’s view as he promised himself to multiply that sound endlessly tonight.   


Circling Nino’s belly button and simultaneously moving his hands to brush oh-so-lightly against Nino’s balls, he basked in the more drawn out sound he got as a reward this time and moved on to a spot he knew was one of Nino’s most sensitive – from both inappropriate secret staring and even more inappropriate but obvious touching. His tongue darted out to swirl over one of Nino’s nipples, finding them fully peaked, just like he’d expected. A loud hiss was heard as Nino abruptly lunged up and forward, only to be held back by the leash that bound him to the bedpost.    


“Oh-chan,” he whined - more like panted - as Ohno lifted one of his hands up to tweak the abandoned nipple as he started nibbling at the other.    


“Nino,” Ohno replied steadily against his chest and chuckled lightly.    


“Just – I’ve already – get on with it, okay?” The last word came out high-pitched and Ohno inwardly patted himself on the shoulder for a job well done. A part of him wanted to draw this out, to take in every miniscule detail as well as he could and burn everything into his memory for years to come. The other, much more convincing part of him wanted to feel everything now, wanted to experience this – experience _Nino_ – as soon and as intensely as he could. Just drive into him in abandon, drive them both into oblivion as everything else around them faded into nothingness.   


The decision was easy.    


He kissed the tiny mole right next to Nino’s left nipple and sat up, one hand steady and calm on Nino’s ribcage as the other felt its way along Nino’s bottom. Nino huffed, apparently about to say something when Ohno’s finger finally found its destination and rubbed over the slick ring of muscle of Nino’s entrance.    


“You found my lube,” Ohno said with a raised eyebrow, slipping his finger into Nino just to make sure.    


“It’s right next to your stash of porn,” Nino breathed and let himself be ushered into a half sitting position with his back against the headboard, Ohno crowding him up easily and parting his legs further as he came closer. “I think your mother has organized them by alphabet, by the way. You should look into that.”   


Any further words were prematurely stopped as Ohno hastened to slap his hand over Nino’s mouth. “I know that ‘under the bed’ is not the most creative of hiding places. But we can discuss my mother’s cleaning habits some other time.”   


Nino only nodded when Ohno went on his knees, raising himself and folding one of Nino’s legs over his shoulder. He dimly remembered that in the painting, Nino had been on his hands and knees with his ass stretched open as his hinted at self had just pulled out of him, but he wanted to see Nino’s face. Wanted to watch every little twitch and see every single sound leave those thin lips as he drove Nino insane with pleasure. And in reality, his name wasn’t sprawled over the firm globes of Nino’s behind but his hips. Really, he could see everything this way.    


“Fuck me already,” Nino demanded huffily.   


Ohno grinned ferally at the request. Nino’s free leg nudged at him impatiently and Ohno finally pushed forward, filling Nino in one smooth motion. Ohno let out a shaky sigh at the same time as Nino’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, his hands flying to the headboard as if to make sure that it would hold him up.    


Nino was hot and slick and deliciously tight around him, making him roll his hips in circular motion even as he knew that Nino might prefer to get used to the stretch of Ohno’s thick cock inside of him first. But it was simply impossible to hold still when he knew, he saw, he felt, Nino’s body twisting around him. Apparently though, Nino had just as little patience as he himself did.   


The younger man rocked down to ease himself even further onto Ohno. And Ohno knew when to take a hint. He pulled away, extracting himself from Nino almost teasingly as his hands settled onto the narrow waist, holding it in place and making it impossible for Nino to follow his movements. Nino wailed, tried desperately to gorge himself onto Ohno’s cock again but Ohno didn’t leave him waiting for long.   


In one smooth motion, he rammed back into Nino; effectively driving the younger man further up against the headboard with the force of his thrust. It was all it took for Nino to keen, throwing his head to the side as his fingers desperately clawed at the headboard. But he wasn’t finding what he needed there, Ohno could see it in the way Nino’s brows drew together just the slightest bit even as his mouth hung open, panting as Ohno drove into him with quick and shallow thrusts. He was distracted.   


Ohno grunted and settled a hand onto Nino’s reddened cheek, making him concentrate fully on Ohno above him. Nino whimpered and his light brown eyes were wide as they stared at him helplessly, not even knowing himself what was amiss. Ohno nodded as he let his fingers stroke him softly, almost a contradiction to the rapid movements of his hips. He slowed down, giving himself the luxury of feeling everything more intensely.    


His hand slid down from Nino’s face over his shoulder to the small hand that was still scrabbling aimlessly. Gently, he took it in his and raised it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against the knuckles and enjoying the way Nino ducked his head at the loving gesture. He placed it decisively on his shoulder, waiting for Nino to understand.   


Torturously slow, he thrust back into the welcoming heat, but it was when he pulled out again and felt the hand on his arm coming to a rest on his biceps that he smiled at the younger man through his panting. A second hand mirrored the actions of the first and Nino used his newfound leverage to pull himself up and closer to Ohno; stealing a surprised gasp from the older man as the sudden movement buried him even deeper inside his partner.    


He had to snap his hips upwards now, with Nino almost sitting in his lap. Nino’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he adjusted his position and moaned. “ _Yes_.”   


“There, huh?”   


Nino could only nod, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half-lidded in pure bliss as Ohno sped up again to bump into his prostate with every motion. He leaned further forward, seeking friction with Ohno’s skin to rub his throbbing erection against.    


Their rhythm was skewed, but neither of them cared when Ohno thrust up and Nino grinded down against him hard at the same moment, making both of them groan in pleasure. Ohno’s movements became faster, more frenzied and he saw Nino’s face only inches away from his as he slowly opened his eyes. Nino leaned in closer, but was held back by the leash around his neck.    


He whined, whether because he couldn’t get any closer or because he was about to come, Ohno would never know. Because at that moment, Nino’s head flew back and he gasped out Ohno’s name as he stiffened against the older man. Ohno didn’t slow down, kept fucking Nino through his orgasm when the body on top of his grew completely pliant. Bouncing up and down in his lap with the force of Ohno’s thrusts, he seemed almost more like a doll for a few seconds. It only egged Ohno on more, wanting to get Nino’s undivided attention back on him.    


“Nino,” he growled with a particularly vicious snap of his hips.   


Nino’s head lolled back, the younger man’s eyes glassy as he stared at Ohno. He looked almost drunk. He was panting so harshly, it was almost impossible to make out his next words. “Want to- finish your- drawing?”   


And with that, Nino lowered himself back onto the mattress; his back arched beautifully at the almost gymnastical motion. His hands were still squeezing Ohno’s shoulders, urging him on. Ohno found his fingers clamping down harder on the slim hips as he began to pound into the other man with desperation. The thought of those fingers leaving bruises made him shudder, and he forced his eyes to stay open as he pulled out of Nino at the very last moment. One last harsh pull on his cock and he was coming. White hot liquid shooting over Nino’s chest and abdomen, a few drops just barely grazing his chin.    


Ohno stared at his own come splattered all over Nino’s still trembling form, his eyes raking up and down the slim body. The thought that he should take a picture of the younger man like this was the last distraction before he finally allowed himself to be pulled down to the mattress by an insistent hand tugging on his wrist. Nino’s fingers tried to wiggle their way into his hand, and with an exhausted puff of laughter, Ohno let him intertwine their fingers. They simply lay there next to each other, no bigger worries than trying to get their breath back.   


But the high Ohno had been riding on quickly faded, leaving him with too many worries and nothing but Nino’s small hand in his to hold onto. He didn’t want to have to let go of it ever again.    


Fate apparently wouldn’t be as kind. The very next moment, Nino looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but eventually he pulled his hand free and turned away from Ohno, sitting up in the bed. Ohno felt suddenly cold as he watched Nino fumble with the link between the leash and his collar, freeing himself.    


Nino made to get up and there was only space for one thought in Ohno’s mind: _Don’t go_. He reached out, but Nino leaned to the side to grab something from the bedside table. Ohno’s hand fell lifelessly back down.   


“Which one is next?”    


Ohno blinked. Nino turned halfway back to him, gaze fixed on the notebook he was now flipping through.    


“Don’t you, um, at least want to clean up a bit first?” Ohno asked, breathless.   


It was Nino’s turn to blink at him in confusion. After a moment, he looked down his chest and Ohno could see the way the younger man’s ears grew pink. He made a hasty grab for the box of tissues on the nightstand and didn’t dare glance at Ohno before he was done.     


“I didn’t mean now,” he muttered. “Can’t you take a hint?”   


When Ohno didn’t respond, Nino dropped everything next to the bed to effectively cross his arms over his chest. He was outright glaring at the older man.   


“I mean at some point in the future! In the sense of ‘let’s-do-this-again’ and ‘this-isn’t-a-one-time-thing’,” Nino groaned in frustration.   


It took Ohno a heartbeat to understand. “So, you want to have sex with me again?”   


Nino actually kicked him in the shin for the question.    


“Ow! I just want to make sure I’m not misunderstanding anything,” Ohno whined as he rubbed the abused spot. “It would be easier if you would just say what you mean.”   


“I’m staying,” Nino announced instead and plopped back down, scrabbling for the blanket to bury himself under. Ohno allowed himself to grin at that, wiggling closer until they were safely tucked under the sheets together, knowing full well that as random as it seemed, it was the answer to all his questions.    


Nino let himself be wrapped up in Ohno’s arms, his own hooking themselves around Ohno’s neck. He pulled himself that little higher and closer, lying face to face with the older man now. Ohno’s eyes were still open, soft as they were watching him. Nino shivered and pressed the length of his body flush against Ohno’s.    


Quickly, he darted forward to press a kiss against Ohno’s lips. He waited patiently for Ohno to kiss him back, slow and languidly with their mouths closed. _Sweetly_ , Ohno thought.   


When Nino drew back to bury his head in the pillow, he only opened one eye to look at Ohno.    


“Something was still missing,” he said. Ohno smiled. He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
